


Wild

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, aesthetic, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Moodboard/aesthetic for Hermione x Ginny





	Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Moodboard created for Hermione's Haven 2019 Bingo. 
> 
> Square Filled: “You always know how to drive me wild” (G5)
> 
> I kept thinking of writing something smutty for my fav girls but I can’t write smut for my life so here’s a moodboard/aesthetic. General gist - Hermione and Ginny get together after Hogwarts. Everyone knows, but they like to sneak kisses in the kitchen at the burrow before everyone wakes up.


End file.
